Snowflakes
by xxXTheySayI'mEvilXxx
Summary: Become a nora. Save Yato. He had to do it. He had to. Yukine would risk his name and life for Yato, and he's going to get him back from that skeletal freak. AU where Yukine becomes a nora to save Yato. {Animeverse}


**So basically the AU that Yukine chose to become a nora to save Yato. Hope this turns out okay, 'cuz my first Noragami fanfic.**

 **So I did the human names, then suddenly realized I had to do regalia names. And new weapons. Ahhh! The agony.**

 **Meaning and pronunciation at the end. Hope it's good.**

 **Rated T because of indirect suicide, ah, you'll see.**

* * *

 _Become a nora. A Stray._ Yukine bit his lip, trembling. Was he really going to go that far for Yato? On one hand, he was an obnoxious and sometimes scary guy. On the other hand, Yuki was his blessed vessel, and swore to sacrifice himself for the god.

"I...I..." _I won't be like her, I swear. I won't be like Hiiro. Or Kugaha. I'll be good._

"I'll do it." Yuki looked up, clenching his fists. _I won't be bad. I'll be good. I'll be a good Stray. I'll help people._ "I can't let you go in yourself, Bishamon. Even with all your regalia, I have to save my master."

Hiyori gasped, covering her mouth. "Are you sure?"

"I have to save him," Yuki replied. He stared at the gods. "Who is going to name me?"

Bishamon and Kofuku stepped forward. "If there will be blame in the heavens, it is best if two share the pain," Bishamon said.

"What Bisha means is either of us are too kind, and insist on doing it," Kofuku explained.

Yuki nodded. "To be honest, I'd rather have you two than most of the other gods I've met. I've known you the longest, and both of you have such a gentle heart."

The two goddesses exchanged looks. "Before we do this, there are things you need to know about being a Stray."

"Make it snappy 'cause Yato's dying down there," Yuki replied.

"Fine, straight to the point. You will still be Yato's blessed regalia, but different weapons to us. And, you will remember how you died."

The words hit home on Yuki. Was that why noras were bad? Because the memories drove them crazy? He straightened. "If it's to save Yato, I'll do it."

"Alright, Yuki," Kofuku said, smiling. "We'll start. Just stand and relax. It won't hurt."

"Yukine," Bishamon began. "You are a soul belonging to the god Yato, but for his sake another name must be printed on your skin. I am the goddess of war, Bishamon. I give you two names, Senshiha, and Shārpuki. Let it be so now!"

His name then was marked on his shoulder.

 **戦士**

Now Kofuku stood forward. "Yukine, you are a nora that has more than one mark, and I must add another. I am called Kofuku, and I give you two names as well. Daihikari, and Tsuyoiki. Let these names forever remind you of who you are."

The third name placed itself upon his ankle, and then he felt oddly, relieved.

 **光**

Suddenly, a purge of memories flooded his mind.

 _"Why do you have to go?" Yuki asked, tears falling down his face._

 _A person, his mother, wiped away the tear. His sister hugged him. "Oh Sumariu, don't cry."_

 _Yuki watched as his father beat him. Bandages covered his arms, but they were from the cuts and bruises his father gave him._

 _"I love cats," a little Yuki said, smiling to his sister. That love, that special feeling warmed his heart. "They're so cute."_

 _This one seemed to slow down. Yuki was curled up in a ball, the room dark except a small broken flashlight. "Please, please help."_

 _Those blue eyes. Yato. What... what was he doing here?_

 _Yuki handed over a coin. "I need you, to do something, please."_

 _No. Did he ask to kill his father? He must've._

 _"I need you to kill someone..._

 _Me."_

 _What?! Yuki watched with tears as his past self explained._

 _"I... can't kill myself. It's not that I'm weak or anything. I just don't want to die. My father threatened to kill my mom and sister, so if I die, he'll leave them alone. Please. I don't want him to hurt them. But I... I'm to scared to kill myself."_

 _Yuki asked Yato to kill him. An indirect suicide. But yet pure enough so he didn't become a phantom._

 _"Your wish has been heard," Yato whispered into past-Yuki's ear. "However, I hope to see you again in the afterlife."_

 _And then he was dead._

 _But his name. His real name. Sumariu. Smile._

 _He had to stay strong. Smile. Save his Master._

Yuki pulled back, tears streaming from his eyes. "I..." he couldn't fit the words together. Kofuku and Bishamon were instantly at his side.

"We have to find Yato." Yuki nodded, sniffling.

He was a nora now. He looked up at his two Mistresses. They smiled.

"Kokki!" Kofuku yelled. "Bore!" Then, a vent opened.

Bishamon jumped in.

"Tsuyoiki!" Kofuku called. Yuki instantly changed shape to a electric-powered staff not unlike the one Aiha used, but with light energy. It charged with white and blue electricity.

 _"Okay, cool!"_ Yuki exclaimed. Then she jumped in right before it shut.

The two goddesses landed in the Underworld.

 _"Hey, um... should I just call you Kofuku still...? Anyway, can you create a vent from down here?"_

"Yes, you can stick to Kofuku. I'm pretty sure I can open one down here."

"Frriiiieeeennndddssss," a voice rasped as something snatched the two goddesses and their regalias.

"Kazuma, do you know who is behind this?" Bishamon asked her blessed regalia.

 _"The Queen of the Underworld seems to be able to manipulate her hair, which his currently dragging us to her chamber,"_ the earring replied.

 _"Ugh, gross. It's all over me and it stinks,"_ Aiha said, wrinkling her nose.

Bishamon gently calmed her regalias as they all were in a large room. The hair let go, and the two deities stood.

 _"Yato!"_ Yuki cried. Indeed, the calamity god was tied up, trying to reach a sword.

"Neeewwww fffrrrriiieeennndddss," Izanami said. "Yato, new ffrriieendss."

Bishamon landed her attacks on the skeletal queen, but none did much.

Kofuku gripped Tsuyoiki tighter in her hand. "Let's see what you can do." She raised it above her head and electricity was almost blinding. Izanami screamed and ran back.

 _"Of course. The Underworld is dark and death consumed. Pure light will pierce it,"_ Kazuma noted, a bit proud for his friend.

Kofuku twirled around the staff. "Bisha! Get Yatty!" She cried, pushing Izanami back.

The war goddess started cutting Yato's binds. He grabbed the sword and stood up.

"Yukine... is he... alright?" Yato breathed.

"Yes, he's fine. We have to get out of here," Bishamon replied.

Kofuku took one final blow with Tsuyoiki and Izanami wailed and disappeared into the darkness.

"Got...another...regalia...huh?" Yato smiled.

The goddess of poverty hesitated. "We have to go, now!" She braced Yato as the three scurried out.

"My ffrrriiieeennndddsss!" Voices cried. Giggles from those... things erupted.

"Alright, Kokki, now or never! Bore!" Kofuku swung the fan and a vent appeared. "Hurry!"

The two war gods went first, and Kofuku followed.

* * *

Yato spluttered. "Hiiro," he murmured. The nora was at his side.

"Hiiro." Yukine's eyes narrowed at the girl.

She giggled. "Oh, the lonely boy. How does it feel? Many names, many powers."

"Shut up. I'm nothing like you. Don't even know why Yato bothers to use you."

Hiiro purses her lips. "Well, I've known him much longer than you. We grew up together. You could say I'm his... sister."

Yuki grimaced. "I see."

"Stop... fighting. Yuki, I'm sorry. I didn't... want you to get... hurt. You don't... like killing people. Hiiro's fine with it." Yato's blue eyes stared at him. "I'm really sorry."

Yuki gently, oh so gently, clambered into Yato's embrace. "I missed you so much," he whispered.

"Yukine, please, I'm blighted." Kofuku poured some purification water over his neck and face. The blight soon disappeared.

"I'm just glad you're okay. Please don't just disappear. I was really worried." Tears dripped from Yukine's face. Yato gripped his shoulders.

"It's alright, I'm fi-" Yuki's jacket had long ago been discarded, and the sleeve had fallen just the tiniest bit to show another mark.

Another name.

"Yuki..." Yato scrambled away from him. "You're a nora?"

The regalia looked at Yato. "Please, I swear I'm not like Kugaha. I had to go in the Underworld as someone else's regalia. I had to do it to save you." He sniffled. "I understand if you want to release me. But I only did it to save you."

The god slowly moved toward him. "So you were the staff? Kofuku?"

Yuki nodded. "And Bishamon. They didn't want either to get consequences, so they both did." He hugged Yato again. "You're my first Master and always will be. I'm not bad, I swear. I still just want to help people."

"Sorry to interrupt," Daikoku said. "But we still have a problem." He pointed up to where arrows were being fired and phantoms protecting them.

"Yato, you're still weak and in no condition to fight," Bishamon said. "Are you ready, Senshiha?" Yuki turned and nodded.

"I'm not like them. Promise," he whispered to Yato.

"Shāpuki!" Bishamon cried. Yukine turned into a bow and arrow. "Hmm, suits for 'sharp' let's see." The goddess rapid fired and, with a little help from Kazuma, lots of the arrows hit the bows from the archers above, breaking them.

Yato watched, trying to understand.

"He's like me now," Hiiro giggled. "I'll never leave you, Yato. I believe he won't either."

"Wow, so all this time, you're the one that made him blight me, and now you're on his side?"

"He's a nora. It's only fit I don't make fun of him."

"Right." Yato said.

Though Yukine was a nora, he was a pretty awesome one.

But Yato would never say that aloud.

* * *

"Yukine," Yato said softly. It was night, and the two were very tired from the day's events.

"Yeah?" He turned away from the small lamp to face his Master.

He slowly got up and sat next to him. "Can I, see them?"

Yuki hesitated, before taking off his shirt and taking his leg out of the sleeping bag. Yato smiled as his fingers graced the two other names. "Senshi. Warrior. And Hikari. Light. They're wonderful names." He met Yuki's eyes. "You're very brave. I'm proud."

Yuki blushed, ducking his head. "I'm just really lucky."

"Hmm?"

"Well, Kofuku is so nice to everyone. She's really happy all the time. Bishamon, she cares so much for her regalia. She'd willingly die for them. And you," he paused, hoping Yato wasn't minding him say this. "You didn't release me after I nearly became a phantom. I stung you so much, but you just endured it. You protected me, and cared for me so much. I couldn't have better Masters if I tried."

Suddenly, Yato felt the boy wrapping his arms around him. He returned the hug.

"I know this isn't the reason," Yukine whispered. "You were going to ask if I remember my death."

Yato stiffened. "Listen, Yukine, I'm..."

"It's alright. I don't mind. I'm actually glad I wasn't just run over by a car or something. It would have been a lot more depressing. But to learn I sacrificed my life for my family? And that I didn't kill myself because I still wanted to live even though I couldn't? It sounds like a really heroic death to me. And I know that you killed me, but I asked you too. I couldn't kill myself, I needed someone to do it for me."

The god was speechless. Yukine sounded so much older when he was talking, it took a lot of effort for Yato to remember he was physically fourteen.

"Hey, Yukine."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know, why I named you 'snow'?"

Yuki looked up. "Because it was snowing when you found me?"

"Well, yes, but there was another reason. You see, thing about snow is that no matter how many times it melts and evaporates, no matter how much it goes through, and no matter how many shapes it takes, it's always able to reform again."

Yukine smiled. "And your full name means 'the sound of snow'. Snow is very delicate and fragile, but it's always able to reform. It's graceful, and a beauty to nature. No snowflake is alike, they're all special in their own ways. It describes you in so many ways, Yukine. You've gone through so much pain, but you still are able to push through it. You may be delicate sometimes, and you're special and different than others."

Yukine blushed, and Yato smiled. "I... better get to bed," the regalia stuttered.

"Goodnight, Yukine."

"Goodnight, Yato."

And there, as god and shinki fell asleep, the sound of snow drifted somewhere in the world. No matter how much it broke, how many names it had, it was beautiful.

Just like snow should be.

* * *

 **100% terrible ending. Ah well.**

 **Shāpu: Sharp. Shah-pooh**

 **Tsuyomi: Strong. Sue-yo-e**

 **Senshi: Warrior. Exactly how it sounds.**

 **Hikari: Light. Hi-car-e**

 **Sumariu: Smile. Sue-mahr-e-ooh**

 **Hope you guys don't mind, I might be writing Yukine x Nora (Hiiro or Mizuchi as I prefer to call her) fanfics after I learned they kissed.**

 **THATS RIGHT! Manga 19, Chapter 74. It's all over the internet if you don't believe me.**

 **But they kissed and now it's my OTP. Hey, you're talking to a yaoi-crazy girl that also loves hero x villain ships.**

 **~Evil**


End file.
